dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 52
A Goldbug is a Rich Bug (コガネムシは金持ちだ♪, Koganemushi wa kanemochida ♪) is the 52nd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: The Cross-Eyes gangs tries to dispose the body of the Landlady by putting it inside her mansion in order to not raise much notority around them, as the landlady was a Top-Tier Magic User and her dead at their hands would end up as a lot of trouble. Saji (finishing an embroidment commision) tells Ushishimada to calm down, nagging about the whole mess blaming Risu for it, the long hair Cross-Eye reminded him that thanks to Risu's loose stake he is still with them and the deeds of the house are their property. Using Ton skills in knife trowing and Ushishimada raw strength they are able to surpass the security system of the mansion and sneak in. To their odd surprise there is a huge portrait of Ushishimada in the hall, making him feel bad about the whole situation. In Hole Shin and Noi finally dug the graveyard of Mr. Coleman grandson, Kasukabe beliefs the wax figure in the cabin was indeed the same person as the one who that burial belongs, resurrected in some way. To their surprise, the coffin buried there was empty, making Kasukabe run to the Hole Neighborhood Council for some answers. Back to the Cross-Eyes, they are finally able to put the body of the Landlady back in her home, and try to stage a death in the bathtub, when they drop the massive corpse of the woman in the bathtub, all the water inside splashed all over the place, making a mess and obviously not a proper staged death. Their next idea is a suicide staged death, after putting a swimsuit on the body (naked before) the Cross-Eyes try to hang the Landlady upstairs. While Ton, Ushishimada and Saji are on it, Tetsujo ask Dokuga about Risu, who killed him and if it was true he was unable to kill him, but the morbid fat body fell over Dokuga, showing how abnormally strong he is, (with a lot of trouble) was able to hold the Landlady's corpse on his shoulders, until the Diet Bug inside the woman stomach bursted and from her belly ready to attack the unsusspectet Dokuga, Tetsujo quickly slashed the creature with his katana and, not able to hold the corpse anymore, Dokuga was squashed by the Landlady, the whole place is a mess, the body with a big hole in its belly and the diet bug sliced in the middle of the room, for Saji, a decent staged death. The chapter ends with the owner of the embroidment commission made by Saji, none other than Chota, still impersonating Nikaido (the sorcerer used Saji's work for new panties).... Oh also the Cross-Eyes stole all toilet paper from the mansion in the way out. Characters: * Ushishimada * Ton * Tetsujo * Dokuga * Saji * Landlady (corpse) Minor Characters * Shin * Noi * Kasukabe * Mister Coleman Trivia: * This is the first time we see a Diet Bug, sadly not the last. * Ushishimada refers to Ton as "Pig" this hints the later appearance of Ton using a Pig head mask. * Noi uses boxers behind her skirt all the time, to your possible annoyance you panty flash pervert. * You still can see Nikaido's panties, but remember, its actually Chota in disguise! Category:Chapters